1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the irradiation of fluids to achieve chemical reactions in the fluid when conducted through the apparatus.
During quality testing of fluids, diluted or undiluted, especially of water, it is necessary to determine exactly the quantity of any gaseous reaction products, particularly CO.sub.2. Proper determination of the amount of gaseous reaction products, however, is difficult, especially because gases, such as CO.sub.2, may be in the fluid already before its irradiation. Removal of these gases from the fluid during or after its irradiation together with similar gases generated during the irradiation will result in a faulty analysis indicating a greater amount of gases in the fluid than actually generated by the irradiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To cause chemical reactions by irradiation, compounds to be irradiated are conducted in fluid form through an apparatus including a container having walls which are permeable for the particular radiation, the radiation source being arranged at the outside of the apparatus and the radiation therefrom passing through the walls of the apparatus to irradiate the fluid therein.
Such an apparatus for the irradiation of fluids is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,918. The apparatus has walls that are permeable for the radiation to be applied to the fluid in an apparatus and a rotor is arranged in the apparatus and provided with wiping elements for cleaning the inner surface of the apparatus walls from deposits which would absorb the radiation.